Combatants
|manga debut = "The Return of Vegeta" |anime debut = "Held Captive" |movie debut = Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’ |Race = Varies |Gender = Varies |Date of birth= |Date of death= |Occupation=Soldiers |Allegiance=Frieza Force |FamConnect = }} ,Dragon Ball Volume ‘F’, 2015 usually referred to as , and also called Planet Warriors are generic henchmen of the galactic conquerors Frieza and King Cold, they all work as part of the Frieza Force. The combatants are commanded by those of higher rank to them, such as Cui. Appearance Combatants come from numerous different races, most of them enslaved and subdued to the Frieza Force, however, they all wear the standard Battle Armor of the Frieza Force, in a variety of colors. The vast majority of them also wear a Scouter to detect their enemies power level and for inter-communication; the weakest members of the army can be seen carrying Arm Cannons to shoot enemies with instead of the usage of ki blasts. In the anime adaption of Episode of Bardock, the soldiers under Chilled's command are all equipped with archaic white Battle Armor (that does not fully cover their upper body area), wrist protectors, arm cannons, belts, boots and cloth over their rear. Some who are positioned on the ship also wear gloves and helmets. During Frieza's resurrection and revenge, Combatants would wear the classic battle armor model, while Frieza's mercenaries were given the updated new model battle armor. Biography Background Saiyan Genocide More than a thousand soldiers of the Frieza Force were sent from Frieza's Spaceship to hold down Bardock as he attempted to make his way from Planet Vegeta to Frieza aboard the ship. Frieza later went on to kill Bardock and his own soldiers as well as destroying Planet Vegeta using his Supernova. In the dub for "The End of Vegeta", it is mistakenly implied that the Combatants were on Bardock's side instead of on Frieza's side during the confrontation. ''Dragon Ball Z'' Frieza Saga A large army of at least a hundred Combatants directly selected by Zarbon and Dodoria took part in the Battle of Namek under Frieza's command, which was considered a top-secret missionSpecial Edition 2 (Dragon Ball Super manga). There they travelled from village to village in search of the Namekian Dragon Balls but have a eventual run in with Krillin and Gohan who oppose them. Many of the soldiers are also killed by Vegeta when he later rampages on board their ship. Trunks Saga Frieza along with his father King Cold head to Earth along with more combatants. It is only shortly after their arrival that they encounter the young Saiyan Trunks who with almost no effort dispatches of Frieza's minions followed by Frieza and King Cold himself. ''Dragon Ball Super'' Golden Frieza Saga Following Frieza and King Cold's death. Sorbet, formerly a member of Frieza's support staff in the Third Stellar Region became the commander of the Frieza Force. They continued to salvage and conquer planets but were met with resistance and great struggle leading Sorbet to come to the decision to use Earth's Dragon Balls to revive Frieza and restore their former glory. After Frieza's revival he took an army, (dubbed as the New Frieza Army), of one thousand (thousands in the Dragon Ball Super manga) combatants including powerful mercenaries with him to partake in his revenge against Earth and the Saiyans, Goku and Trunks. All of them were defeated in battle by the Dragon Team before being killed by Frieza himself for being a disgrace to him. Universe Survival Saga Following Frieza's second revival after the conclusion of the Tournament of Power, Frieza resumes his position as leader of the Frieza Force. He apologizes to his soldiers for making them wait so long and re-introduces himself, while announcing that the "Emperor of the Universe" has returned. ''Dragon Ball GT'' Super 17 Saga A few years later, with Dr. Gero and Dr. Myuu having opened an inter-dimensional rift between Earth and Hell, the Combatants made their escape from Hell and were defeated once again. Film Appearances ''Fusion Reborn'' Thanks to the explosion of Soul Cleansing Machine and the perversion of the Check-In Station, all of the Combatants escaped from Hell, but were sent back. ''Broly'' In the past, many combatants are seen during the annexation of the Saiyans. In the present, they are seen in Frieza's spaceship however their numbers have diminished due to most being killed during Frieza's revenge forcing the Frieza Force to send new recruits like Cheelai and non-combants like Lemo to find powerful warriors which leads to the discovery of the Saiyan survivors Paragus and his son Broly stranded on Vampa. Due to Paragus' hatred of the Saiyan Royal Family and Broly's high power level, Frieza is pleased by the discovery and both Cheelai and Lemo are rewarded for their efforts. One combatant named Daigen is encountered by Cheelai, Lemo, Broly, and Paragus in the mess hall of Frieza's new spaceship, where he drunkenly hits on an uninterested Cheelai and he claims to be the only full-fledged combatant onboard despite the presence of Frieza's Honor Guard though they are Frieza's personal bodyguards and not average combatants like Daigen. Broly angrily stands up to Daigen while Lemo tries to calm Daigen down by offering him a drink only for Daigen to attack Lemo. He then attacks Broly but his punches only anger Broly who starts choking Daigen forcing Paragus to use the Broly Control Mechanism to stop his son from killing Daigen who survives thanks to Paragus' intervention. However Cheelai stands up for Broly and while arguing with Paragus steals the remote and after Paragus leaves to speak with Frieza, she destroys it. It is revealed that Frieza desires the Dragon Balls to increase the height of his true form by five centimeters as he is sensitive about his height to the point he has a long history of killing any soldier that dare mock his height with veterans like Lemo considering such talk as a taboo subject, though Frieza's trusted attendant Berryblue gets away with referencing it when she correctly guesses Frieza's wish however she notes all soldier that dared were executed by Frieza himself. The Frieza Force invades Earth to collect the Dragon Balls acquired by two weak operatives saving them from Goku and Vegeta. However only Broly engages the two while Frieza and Paragus observe from the sidelines with Frieza later killing Paragus to trigger Broly's transformation into a Super Saiyan only for Goku and Vegeta to fuse into Gogeta who forces Broly to transform into his Legendary Super Saiyan form, though Super Saiyan Blue Gogeta proves too powerful forcing Cheelai and Lemo to save their new friend by using the Dragon Balls to send him back to Vampa. Gogeta stops Frieza from killing Cheelai and Lemo, causing Frieza to cut his losses and leave Earth. Frieza however hopes Cheelai and Lemo who joined Broly on Vampa may tame Broly whom he still desires to have as a elite soldier. The Frieza Force is seen attacking a planet three days later as Frieza focuses on reestablishing his empire. Other Dragon Ball stories ''Dragon Ball Heroes'' Prison Planet Saga In the manga, Fu had brought King Cold alongside some of his combatants to the Prison Planet, where they have gathered the Four-Starred Special Dragon Ball. Eventually, the Combatants are slain by Hatchiyack, who also attacked and almost killed Cold. Cooler has a run in with his father and asks if Cooler will fight along side him and for him. However Cooler fires a Death Beam through him, killing him, not wanting to be taken advantage of and recovers the Dragon Ball from him. ''Dragon Ball Legends'' Numerous combatants serve Turles during the Tournament of Time. What-if scenarios ''Episode of Bardock'' Long before the start of Dragon Ball the Frieza Force learnt of the existence of a powerful healing elixir that is used by the Plants so they sent an Attack Ball with Toobi and Cabira to check it out, the two caused some havoc before encountering Bardock, a Saiyan who was sent back in time, who easily defeats and kills them. After ten days of not hearing from his two henchmen, Chilled decides to take his crew with him and check things out himself. In the manga adaptation, Chilled kills his Frog-Face's race soldier for standing in front of him before warning his men to never do so and explain his plan of discovering his lost henchmen's whereabouts. Once arriving there in the animated film he and his men dressed with cloaks to hide their true identity and claimed they're from the Galactic Patrol who came to "help the locals" asking them about "two wanted evildoers (to know about Toobi and Cabira's fates)" they're looking after, then after receiving the news that the two were killed by Bardock they start questioning them about the special liquid and charging an attack when being refused of answers by the locals. Ipana (who in the manga version suspect Chilled to be evil for having blood dripping on his hand from his recent kill) rashes to call Bardock who quickly dispose of Chilled's men, then challenging the tyrant himself after confusing him to be Frieza, after a quick fight with Chilled, the tyrant's proving to be far too much for the Saiyan who then remembers his dead crew members and Ipana injured, Bardock turns into a Super Saiyan and defeats Chilled by sending him outside the planet. Afterward, Chilled is being rescued by his other soldiers who try to heal him, but he passes away after telling them to warn his family of the "blond being called Saiyan". ''Kakarot'' Several types of Combatant are encountered in the game first appearing on Namek in the Frieza Saga Episode 1. Banan and Sūi are replaced by a Frieza Force Commando and a Frieza Force Officer. The Officer is the one responsible for damaging the Nameless Namek's Spaceship with a Ki Blast. At times some Combatants are referred to in dialog boxes with the name Frieza Force Soldier A and Frieza Force Soldier B though these are just generic identifiers and cam be used on combatants regardless of type. Appule and other members of his race with identical coloration are classified as Frieza Force Grunts that are generally responsible for setting up bases (smaller versions of Frieza's Spaceship) on colonized worlds among other tasks. Other members of Appule's race appear as Guards, Scouts, and Guerrillas with varying skin and spot colors based on their type. Above Officers, their are Corporals and Sergeants, Above Commandos are Super Commandos and Elite Commandos. Officers, Corporals, and Sergeants are all humanoid aliens with varying skin and hair colors based upon their type. Commandos, Super Commandos, and Elite Commandos are all burly humanoid aliens with varying skin and hair colors based upon their type as will. Elite Commandos and Sergeants only start appearing after Goku arrives on Namek. Additionally Combatants employ unmanned planes as drones to aid then in battle. Attack Drone are designed as offensive units, while Assist Drone can boost a combatants base power level, and Recovery Drone are the go-to medical units restoring health in the field and on the front lines. Some combatants can summon Drones to aid then in battle. All combatants on Namek have been given orders to kill anyone they find on Namek which includes any unfortunate tourists like the alien couple from "Tourtists in Trouble" or visitors like Bulma, Gohan, and Krillin. However the soldiers that find the Namekian Child survivor Necke decide to take him prisoner to be interrogated about the Dragon Balls, only to be defeated by Gohan who helps the traumatized child (who's village was destroyed by the invaders) deal with a odd stress disorder that causes him to be unable to absorb nutrients from water forcing him to consume solid food in the form of Namekian Fruit collected by Gohan. In "Rogue Chef Melone", Gohan and Krillin encounter lower rank variant of the Frieza Force Officer called a Frieza Force Soldier. They easily defeat the soldier who they both note is weak. Eventually they discover he is actually a Frieza Force deserter who claims to be a famous chef and explains he joined the Frieza Force so he could join the invasion of Namek where several rare fruits can be found which he wishes to use as ingredients. Unfortunately he has had no luck finding them and assumed that Krillin and Gohan were Frieza Force members sent to bring him in for desertion due to the Battle Armor they recently acquired from Frieza's Spaceship at Vegeta's suggestion. Gohan decides to help Melone find the fruit he seeks. They manage to collect a Yuckermelon, an Ajisa Orange, and a Rollonut. They bring the fruit back to Melone who explains their culinary use. During his explainations of the Yuckermelon and Ajisa Orange, he mentions they can increase the power of a certain race and Gohan asks which race he is referring too. Melone then reveals it is his race and eats the two fruits causing his ki to skyrocket and produce a reddish orange flaming aura. Gohan and Krillin brace for a fight thinking Melone tricked them, however Melone surprises them by saying he will make them the Ultimate Fruit Juice. Melone reveals he needed to increased strength granted by the fruits to crack open the Rollonut. He cracks it open and uses it and the other two fruits to create the Ultimate Fruit Juice which he gives to Gohan out of gratitude for helping him. Gohan and Krillin both note they thought he was going to fight them and think to themselves that the Frieza Force sure has some weird people within its ranks. In Age 774, Appule is resurrected and due to the power vacuum created by the death of Frieza and his father, he manages to take control of the remnants of the Frieza Force on Earth promoting himself their new leader in Frieza's absence. Types FF_Grunt.png|Grunt FF_Guard.png|Guard FF_Scout.png|Scout FF_Guerilla.png|Guerrilla FF_Officer.png|Officer FF_Corporal.png|Corporal FF_Sergeant.png|Sergeant FF_Commando.png|Commando FF_Super_Commando.png|Super Commando FF_Elite_Commando.png|Elite Commando *'Frieza Force Grunt' - A low-ranking soldier in the Frieza Force with spotted bluish skin and an elongated cranium. Many like him were commanded to establish bases on colonized planets, along with other tasks. A type of combatant that are members of Appule's race in Kakarot. Appule is identical in appearance to this type. *'Frieza Force Guard' - Run-of-the-mill Frieza Force soldiers with somewhat high power levels. They possess no special equipment or abilities, making them relatively easy to best in combat. A type of combatant that are green skinned black spotted members of Appule's race in Kakarot. One appears among the group of soldiers that threatens the alien couple searching for Maristone on Namek in the Sub Story "Tourtists in Trouble". *'Frieza Force Scout' - Frieza Force soldiers with extensive combat experience and high power levels. They make use of a variety of close-combat moves, though they can be difficult to manage from a distance in large numbers. A type of combatant that are yellow skinned red spotted members of Appule's race in Kakarot. One appears among the grouo of soldiers planning to take in the Namekian survivor Necke in for interrogation about the Namekian Dragon Balls in the Sub Story "Victimized Namekian". Another one appears among the group of soldiers that threatens the alien couple searching for Maristone on Namek in the Sub Story "Tourists in Trouble". *'Frieza Force Guerrilla' - Frieza Force soldiers with considerably high power levels. The moves they employ don't differ across race, but their experience on the front lines makes them incredibly proficient and surprisingly dangerous. A type of combatant that are red skinned yellow spotted members of Appule's race in Kakarot. Two appear as subordinates of the Frieza Force Corporal Alien in Kakarot. *'Frieza Force Officer' - Obnoxious low-ranking soldiers with short hair. They are an integral part of colonization forces and thus can be found all over. They are not very strong and can easily be defeated. A yellow skinned black haired humanoid alien type of combatant in Kakarot. One officer replaces Sūi as the one responsible for damaging the Nameless Namek's Spaceship in Kakarot. **'Frieza Force Soldier' - A lower racked variant of the Frieza Force Officer type which appears briefly as an enemy in the Sub Story "Rogue Chef Melone" in Kakarot. Melone is this type of Combatant. *'Frieza Force Corporal' - Smart and confident soldiers. They are more powerful than lower-ranking soldiers, with their melee attacks being particularly dangerous. A teal skinned blonde haired humanoid alien type of combatant in Kakarot. One appears among the group of Combatants planning to take in Necke in for interrogation about the Namekian Dragon Balls in the Sub Story "Victimized Namekian". Alien is a member of this type. *'Frieza Force Sergeant' - A selective group of adept soldiers. They excel at both close-range and long-range attacks, and their powerful moves can make them extremely deadly in large numbers. A green skinned silver haired humanoid alien type of combatant in Kakarot. *'Frieza Force Commando' - Crude and tough low-ranking soldiers. Though they are skilled at melee combat, they are easy to defeat. A burly tanned skin black haired humanoid alien type of combatant in Kakarot. One Commando replaces Banan as one of the combatants that find Bulma, Krillin, and Gohan shortly after they arrive on Namek in Kakarot. *'Frieza Force Super Commando' - Able-bodied, powerful soldiers. They possess strong moves that are sure to leave a mark. A burly grey skin red haired humanoid alien type combatant in Kakarot. One appears as part of the group of soldiers that planned to take Necke in for interrogation about the Namekian Dragon Balls in the Sub Story "Victimized Namekian". Another one appears as among the group of soldiers that threatens the alien couple looking for Maristone on Namek in the Sub Story "Tourtists in Trouble". *'Frieza Force Elite Commando' - Elite soldiers that stand out among other elites. Their tenacity and efficient movements can prove challenging to deal with in longer battles. A burly purple skinned white haired humanoid alien type of combatant in Kakarot. *'King Cold's Subordinate' - King Cold's most powerful combatants, they are an optional boss in Kakarot. *'Frieza's Mercenaries' - Powerful combatants who appear in Resurrection ‘F’ and it's adaptations. Noting a lack incompetent soldiers upon his revival, Frieza recruited several mercenaries to serve as elite combatants during his revenge. These mercenaries wore the latest type battle armor of Frieza's elite soldiers and were powerful enough to prove troublesome for the Z Fighters during the battle, despite this, they were, however, all defeated and killed. The most powerful and high ranking of Frieza's mercenaries was Shisami. Other than Shisami, the only named mercenary who fought during Frieza's revenge was Chidoru. Notable Combatants *Combatants **Black Frieza SoldierDragon Ball Z: Battle of Z, 2014 *Aboga *Alien (Frieza Force soldier) *Appule - named "Frieza Soldier" in Dragon Ball Z: Harukanaru Densetsu. Classified as a low-ranking soldier and Frieza Force Grunt variant before taking the role of Frieza Force remnant leader on Earth in Frieza's absence in Age 774 in Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot. *Aprico *Banira *Banan - named "Frieza Soldier" in Harukanaru Densetsu. *Bardock *Blueberry *Borgos *Cabira *Caluppa - A veteran soldier who served since the time of the Cold Force and has trained over 8000 soldiers during his career who appears in Dragon Ball Fusions. *Captain Strong *Cheelai - A new recruit assigned to work with the veteran rear guard soldier Lemo to find powerful fighters to join the Frieza Force leading to the discovery of Broly and Paragus on Vampa but later defected and used the Dragon Balls to save Broly from Gogeta and end his rampage by returning him to Vampa in Broly *Daigen - A full-fledged combatant in Dragon Ball Super: Broly. *Earth *Edamay - A former member of the Frieza Force who left in order to test his strength and train as he travelled the galaxy and Frieza is known to allow soldiers to temporarily leave his services for training and personal growth as fighters. However he is apparently among those recruited by Zarbon and Dodoria during their Frieza Force recruitment drive within the Timespace Rift in Dragon Ball Fusions. *Fargo - A Namekian survivor of the cataclysmic weather that devastated Namek who was found and raised by the Frieza Force who appears in Dragon Ball Fusions. *Fasha *Frog-Face *Gine (formerly) *Gonma *Goose *Gorman *Jean *Kabosu *Leek *Male Frieza Soldier A *Male Frieza Soldier B *Male Frieza Soldier C *Male Frieza Soldier D *Male Frieza Soldier E *Mandarin *Marigan *Melone - A chef who became a Frieza Force Soldier (a lower rank variant of the Frieza Force Officer) in order to get assigned to invade Namek so he could search for fruits native to the planet which can increase the power of members of his race. After reaching Namek, he goes AWOL to search for the fruit and encounters Gohan and Krillin during the Sub Story "Rogue Chef Melone" in Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot *Miruga *Monre *Moose *Nabana *Namole *Nappa *Napple *Natto - A young silent but curt warrior, who dutifully completes his missions and is recruited by Zarbon and Dodoria during their Frieza Force recruitment drive in Dragon Ball Fusions. *Navel *Oggers *Orlen *Payer *Purin *Raditz *Rakuto *Raspberry *Robery *Sage - A barbaric low-class Saiyan warrior who become strong by invading many planets who appears in Dragon Ball Fusions. *Shugesh *Strock *Sūi - named "Frieza Soldier" in Harukanaru Densetsu. *Taro *Tobi*Tora *Vegeta *Yūzu *Zella *Zemma - A barbaric Saiyan warrior that loves to stand out using flashy moves but doesn't care if they hit his allies who appears in Dragon Ball Fusions. *Zofuto Power ;Manga and Anime Combatants vary in their battle power, however, the average low-class Combatants possesses fairly low power. The weakest soldiers in Frieza's empire utilize Arm Cannons - which are powerful enough to blow up a wall when uncharged, and buildings when charged. When invading Moori's village, the Combatants viewed a power level of 1,000 as pathetic but were unable to stand up to someone with a power level of 3,000, placing them between this range. It is said that the Combatants at the time when Frieza was brought back to life where weaker than before. ;Films In Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’, when Frieza brought an army of one thousand soldiers to Earth four months later during his revenge - a few hundred of them together proved to be trouble for the likes of Krillin, Roshi, and Tien Shinhan - with Krillin needing Gohan to save him at one point from the soldiers he was fighting. However, it was stated by Frieza than base Gohan would be able to defeat the entire 1,000 soldier army by himself in an instant if he wanted. In Broly, a drunk Daigen attempted to fight Broly who's power level is so high it maxed out the Scouter (apparently around 99,999) making it unreadable. Daigen's attacks barely phased the Saiyan who would have killed him were it not for Paragus' use of the Broly Control Mechanism. However Daigen was strong enough to remain conscious afterwards despite his intoxicated state. ;Statements by authors and guidebooks Daizenshuu 7 states Frieza's lowest level scouts power levels are beneath 1,500 (as shown by Frieza's Reconnaissance Team, Banan and Sui). Frieza's mercenaries are said to be stronger than the average Combatants, enough to "prove troublesome" to the Z Fighters during Frieza's revenge. Abilities |-|Techniques= *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Instant Rise' - An evasive technique where the user uses Rapid Movement while ascending. Used by several soldiers in Dragon Ball Xenoverse. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' – The most basic form of energy wave. **'Energy Shot' - A chargeable ki blast technique used by several of members of Appule's race in ''Xenoverse. *'Energy Wave' – A basic energy wave blast. *'Continuous Energy Bullet' – A rapid fire of ki blasts. Usually used by several soldiers in conjunction. *'Life-Risking Blow!' – A physical charge attack. Used by several soldiers in conjunction. *'Dragon Dash' – A boost in flight speed used by several soldiers. *'Energy Punch' - A ki-enhanced punch used by several soldiers. *'Sledgehammer' - A strike move where the user cups his hands together and reels back, then slams their fists on the opponent like a sledgehammer. *'Shapeshifting' - Combatants in Age 1000 who are located in Paella's castle have the ability to shape shift into statues of Pilaf, Mai, and Shu. *'Beam Strike' - Used by Combatants in One Piece Treasure Cruise. *'Poison' - Used by Combatants in One Piece Treasure Cruise. |-|Transformations & Power Ups= ;Transforming Ability By eating second form Frieza's cut off tail, a combatant who had allied with the Time Breakers and traveled back to the Battle of Namek is able to take on a transformation, gaining some of the second form Frieza's traits. ;Villainous Mode A Dark Magic power up used by Appule and Raspberry in the Xenoverse series. ;Supervillain Used by Combatants during the alternate timeline of Age 779 in Xenoverse 2. ;Fruit Power-Up Members of Melone's race can power up by eating certain fruits. Yuckermelons give his kind a rush of energy and Ajisa Orange can temporarily increase his power sevenfold. Eating both fruits together causes his ki to skyrocket to the point it puts Gohan and Krillin on guard and gives Melone the strength to crack the hard shell of a Rollonut allowing him to combine its contents with the melon and orange to create the Ultimate Fruit Juice. After eating both fruits, Melone's body emits a flaming reddish orange aura. However the power up is temporary and eventually wears off. Used by Melone in Kakarot. |-|Equipment= *'Arm Cannon' - Many of Frieza's soldiers utilize arm mounted cannons in combat. *'Beam Gun' - Cheelai and some soldiers wield Beam Guns instead of Arm Cannons. *'Hovercar' - Combatants sometimes utilize Hovercars in combat, notably the soldiers under the command of the Guard Troops. **'Blaster' - The hovercars utilized by Frieza's soldiers feature underbelly blaster weapons. Trivia *An English speaking Hispanic Dragon Ball Z YouTuber by the name of KaggyFilms (Real Name: Alejandro Saab) voiced one of Frieza's Combatant in the English FUNimation dub of Dragon Ball Super. *Combatants appear as enemies in the special "Clash!! Emperor Frieza Attacks!" of One Piece Treasure Cruise under the name of "Frieza Soldier Lethal Underlings". Gallery References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Film characters Category:Frieza's soldiers Category:Galactic Frieza Army Category:Characters who can fly Category:Villains Category:Factions Category:Gun Users